


Glass Half Full

by lowaters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, established Supercat, sub!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowaters/pseuds/lowaters
Summary: An accident in the office leads to (not so) surprising revelations about Kara's identity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so. fair warning that this involves a lot (almost exclusively) strap-on play, and a lot of rough and sweet talking from cat grant.
> 
> enjoy.

_Present_

“Sweet girl. My sweet girl,” Cat breathed out, fingers scratching lightly at Kara’s scalp.

Kara was licking away the last of her cum, drawing long strokes of her tongue across Cat’s thighs and lapping at her entrance.

“That’s it, that’s it, you did so well,” Cat said, applying more pressure to Kara’s scalp and tugging her slightly before she felt like caving and going for another round. “You’re always so good to me, Kara,” she finished, tasting herself on Kara’s lips as she drew her in for a languid kiss.

They were side-by-side in Cat’s bed, using up around a quarter of its space, instead choosing to lie in the centre, tangled into each other.

“I’m so happy I’m with you,” Kara whispered, speaking against Cat’s lips and running her right hand over Cat’s face. “I didn’t know I could feel this way about someone.”

Cat’s breath caught in her throat, and she closed her eyes at the feeling of Kara’s hands – hands which held so much strength, could carry out such brutality – touching her so gently, so purposefully.

“And I you, Kara. I never knew I was looking for you, and how much I’d be glad to find you.”

They had been together for four months, now. Four months which had been so transformative for Cat in ways she didn’t know existed – ways she didn’t know she was possible of being, of changing, after having lived for so long in such strict blueprints.

\---

_4 months ago_

“When will it ever be enough for you?!” Kara exploded, feeling the tablet in her hand tremble under the slight press of her fingers. She dropped it onto the sofa, reminding herself to contain the rage she felt brewing under her skin.

She stalked forwards out of the chair, and leaned over Cat’s desk. “I’m here, every day, doing everything you _want._ I miss birthdays, I miss friend’s parties, I miss everything but I’m still here and you don’t even _care.”_

“And what is it I should care about, _Kiera_?” Cat asked spitefully, standing up from behind the desk and skulking around to face Kara. “How you don’t get to spend nights with your pathetic millennial friends because you’re building your career? How it’s more important to you to have nights in with marshmallows and cable TV than it is to serve me, _your boss,_ in whatever ways I feel necessary because again, I _own_ this company that pays for those luxuries? Is that it?”

“No, Miss Grant, I’m grateful-“

“You sound anything but grateful right now, Kiera. And none of that even matters, really, when again, the issue is that you brought me the wrong layouts. I asked for the sports, and you brought me fashion spreads. I know the departments are next to each other but God, Kiera, that’s no excuse.

“With all due respect, Miss Grant, I-“

“ _Kiera_ , just look,” Cat said forcefully, moving past Kara to the sofa. She moved the tablet aside, and plucked the layouts off the coffee table.

“Look. What do you see?” Cat asked, lips pursed and expectant.

“I-“ Kara immediately trailed off, feeling a hot lick of shame race through her and a pressing behind her eyes that felt like tears. “Miss Grant, I don’t know how…I’m so, _so_ , sorry…I….”

 “Yes, _you are sorry._ For this, and for having the nerve to speak to me like-“

Cat’s dissection was cut off by the unexpected sound of heaving sobs, coming from her assistant. Cat stopped, wide-eyed, as her usually unflappable assistant sobbing her heart out before Cat had even really begun to tear into her.

“Kiera, really, what are you doing? You know I have a rule at work…”

“I’m s- sorry, Miss Grant…I don’t know…”

“Okay, okay. Sit down, here, there we go,” Cat said, as Kara shuffled over to the sofa and sat next to Cat, immediately burying her head in her hands. Cat stood up, and Kara reached up to grab her hand.

“Please. Please don’t go,” Kara said, without an attempt to hide the way her voice shook.

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Cat said gently, so thrown from Kara’s behaviour over what was a fairly standard work conversation. “I’m just going to get you some water from the kitchen, you’re losing it all from your eyes, you see?”

Kara’s sobbing was interrupted by a watery laugh, which Cat took as a good sign to leave and get water.

Kara tried to take deep breaths, but she could barely see through the tears that clouded her eyes.

Her aunt was dead. Her last tether to someone who knew Krypton like she did was gone and she would never get it back. Now CatCo, her haven, was becoming harder and harder. She felt the acute loss of a planet on her shoulders all over again, and no one could _see_ it. No one could see her.

Her musing was interrupted by the sharp click of Cat’s heels on tile in the corridor, before she heard the door open once more.

Kara felt the dip in pressure next to her, and could hear the spike of Cat’s heartbeat, so comforting as her senses threatened to drown her.

She took a breath, and lifted her head, hands raised as she began to apologise, but three things happened in that moment.

 _One_. Cat was much closer than she had anticipated, with the glass of water already held out towards Kara.

 _Two_. Through crying, Kara had dislodged her glasses and pushed them above her brow, where they now sat haphazardly.

 _Three_. Knocking her hands against a glass of water was a bad idea, particularly when wearing a white shirt.

Kara looked down, wide-eyed, not even feeling the shock of the cold water against her skin, but she certainly felt the shock of seeing the white material rapidly become translucent.

Cat looked down to Kara’s chest, where the crest of Supergirl became clearer and clearer as the water soaked into Kara’s shirt.

“Well,” Cat began, looking into Kara’s blue eyes that were widened with fear. “That clears some things up, hmm?”

\---

They talked late into the night. The bullpen had since shut, Cat's office acting as a beacon of light in the otherwise shadowy building.

Anger had quickly given way to soft words and apologies on both sides. Kara, for lying and making Cat feel undeserving of the truth; Cat, for making Kara feel that she had to hide herself from her, that she didn't know how important normalcy was to Kara when she was trying to push her to be a hero all the time.

Bourbon was slowly sipped, the walls between them lowered along with inhibitions. Cat told Kara about how she regrets losing Adam every day, and that nothing will ever make that hurt less. Kara talked about her parents, of Krypton, and how she saw stars explode in front of her eyes and she hated how terrifyingly beautiful the sight of her planet's destruction was.

"You didn't deserve that pain, Kara." No mother, no parent, should have sent a teenager, for god's sake, to an unknown planet by herself to care for a newborn, but Cat kept the thought to herself. "And I'm sorry I haven't seen this in you before. It's my job to and I...I feel like I've failed you somehow."

"Miss Grant, no, no," Kara said hurriedly, causing Cat to glance up from her lap once more. "I was trying not to let you see. It was my fault, my choice. Even when," she blew out a frustrated breath. "Even when all I wanted was to be seen. To be seen by you, out of everyone else, I wanted you to know me."

"It's...I've not always been fair to you, Kara. I don't regret that," she continued strongly, "I was shaping you, helping you prepare for a world that's unkind but you...you know more than most how unkind it is. But I may not have always seen Supergirl, but I've seen you Kara. Every day I see you."

"Miss Grant, I..." Kara's voice trailed off into silence. She could taste her heartbeat in her mouth, how she wanted to weep and run and crush Cat to her body all at once.

"That's all I've wanted, Miss Grant. You don't know how much it means to be...just Kara."

"Well, _just_ Kara. How about I be just Cat, hmm? At least when it's the two of us, like this."

"Yes. Cat." Kara replied, a shy smile on her lips and a hint of red at her cheeks.

 _Beautiful_ , Cat thought, and the combination of the thought and the soft way Kara said her name had her moving forward, closer, until she had pressed her lips against the corner of Kara's mouth in an almost kiss.

Kara did not move, and ice ran through Cat who moved backwards and off the sofa.

"I...Kara I can only apologise. That should not have happened, I-"

"Please don't apologise, Cat. Not for that, not in my account," Kara said, finally recovering from the shock of the unexpected kiss. "Not when that's exactly what I want."

"You want that from me, Kara?"

"Yes Miss- Cat, I want to kiss you. Some days I can't believe I think about anything else- except work of course-" she added hastily. "The amount of times I've..."

"You've what, Kara?" Cat prompted at Kara's sudden bashfulness.

"I- at night, sometimes, it's the only thing that..."

Cat sat down carefully, taking another sip of her bourbon before setting it down on the coffee table.

"That what, Kara?" She spoke firmly, but Kara could see the tension in her shoulders and the right clench of her fists in her lap, as if pained to hear Kara speak.

"I touch myself thinking about you, Cat. At night, you're the only thought that," here she laughs with a self-deprecating shake of her head. "It doesn't matter what you've done or what I'm thinking about it always ends with you."

“Careful, Kara,” Cat intoned in a deep voice, body still rigid and hands tightly clenched. “The things you say…I might forget myself, if you keep it up.”

“I’m not afraid, Cat. Not of you, and what you can do to me. What I _hope_ you’ll do to me.”

“Kara-“

Cat’s protest, or what Kara assumed was a protest, was lost as Kara moved with superhuman speed towards Cat, pushing against her in a bruising kiss.

Cat was not one to sit back for long, and she put her hand in Kara’s hair, controlling, if only symbolically, and Kara let the older woman guide her, as Cat forced her tongue between willing lips.

Kara pulled back, breathing heavily.

“I know what you like, Cat. I’ve heard- people aren’t discrete. Particularly not when it comes to you. And I’ve watched you for years.”

“What is it you think you know, Kara?” Cat asked carefully, not removing her hand from its clasp in Kara’s hair.

“That you need to be in control. That you need the power, even here, like this, with no one else to see. You still want it. And I don’t, Cat, I don’t need it. I’d give it to you, freely.”

“You- what could you possibly gain from being with me, Kara? I’m- this isn’t some light-hearted romp with a good boy you can take home-“

“I don’t _want_ that, Cat,” Kara rebuffed with passion, trying to maintain focus, even as Cat tugged at her hair with the interruption. “I am the most powerful person on this planet,” and with the words, Kara flexed her arm that was under Cat’s other hand, and Cat felt ice and fire in her at the bulk, “and I want nothing more than to be _yours._ You made Supergirl CatCo’s, make me yours too.”

“I know you, too, Kara,” Cat replied after a few tense seconds of silence. “I can see you’re trying to prove – what exactly? That you can take anything I want to give? I _know_ that, Kara. You’re my assistant through and through, and on top of that Supergirl. I know how strong you are, how much you can take. But I know that’s not all.”

Cat moved her from Kara’s hair to her cheek, using her thumb to rub against her beautifully defined cheekbones.

“You’re trying to be everything I want, right now, because it’s the right and good thing to do. But don’t you see? I want everything you want, too. And I can give you this, because I know you like this,” Cat said, pulling sharply at Kara’s hair once more before moving her hand back to her cheek. “But I can give you this,” Cat said softly, stroking Kara’s cheek before leaning in and giving her a delicate kiss on the apple of her cheek which made Kara’s toes curl and heart speed up, “because I care about you. And I want you to be safe. You’re so _good_ , Kara, one of the purest souls I have ever met.”

“Cat, I-“

“It’s not weak to want praise, Kara. To be told what a good girl you are,” Cat said gently, watching how Kara warred with the words even as she leant further into Cat’s orbit. “You do so much for us, Kara, for me, the planet, and no one sees it. Well, not enough people, anyway. Your body has the strength of a God and you still think we’re the good ones.”

Cat leaned in and took Kara’s mouth in an open kiss, tongues sliding over each other and lips joining gently.

“I want you to be mine, Kara, so I can show you what it’s like to feel worshipped. That’s the only way this works.”

Kara felt like crying, so overcome with how Cat had seemingly unravelled something she herself didn’t know could be found inside of her. The unworthiness she struggled with, her desire to abandon her power with someone she trusted so she could _breathe –_ Cat saw all of it and still wanted it.

“I am yours, Cat. Please show me.”

\---

_Present_

A lot had changed since they began their relationship. It had taken time for Cat to truly let go, scared in spite of logic that she would hurt Kara – that Kara’s intellectual understanding of Cat’s desires wouldn’t match to the reality of _being_ with Cat.

She feared that with time, sleeping with the boss would become old, and she’d realise Cat herself was old, and that a superhero could get so much more from somewhere else.

But each night, Kara flew onto her balcony, sometimes with a latte, sometimes flowers, sometimes a piece of jewellery or a book that she saw and thought Cat would like. And each night, Kara would reveal a bit more of herself, as would Cat, until they were four months in and Cat could scarcely believe she’d lived so long thinking herself _happy_ without knowing this was possible.

Tonight, Kara flew in with a larger box than usual.

“What do you have for me, Supergirl?”

“Well, this one’s a gift for both of us, in a way.”

“It is, hmm? Well, shall I open it now or wait until we get home?”

“The building is empty, Miss Grant. So now, please.”

Cat looked up curiously at the clock, not realising it had gotten so late. They had been careful to avoid alerting anyone in the office to the changes in their relationship, so they were always cautious when it came to interactions at work, but increasingly, Cat was finding it difficult to contain her affection to her house and Kara’s apartment.

She tore at the seam of the box, to find a silk bag embedded in swaths of bubble wrap. Reaching inside the bag, she felt the immediate presence of long, solid, hard plastic and attached to it, cool leather.

Pulling both out, Cat looked from the objects in her hands to Kara, who looked both uncertain and determined.

“I’m hoping you’d be amenable to using that.”

Cat looked down again, stroking the smooth shaft of the strap-on Kara had purchased, a pleasing skin tone colour attached to fastened leather straps.

“Well,” Cat began, having to clear her throat embarrassingly through her desire. “I think it may be time to leave the office for the day, don’t you?”

“I-“ Kara began, pushing forward through her uncertainty and rounding the desk. Cat turned to the side, looking at Kara, as Kara sat neatly over her lap, bringing her arms up around Cat’s neck.

“No one’s here,” Kara repeated, knowing Cat would take issue with her brazen behaviour if there was. “The entire building is empty and I’ve sat out there-“ she nodded to the bullpen, in the general direction of her work station, “with this under my desk. Thinking about you, you wearing this, and what you could do to me with it on. And I don’t want to wait, Cat.”

“What are you saying, Kara?”

“I’m saying that,” and she grabbed Cat’s hands, and quicker than she realised what was happening, Cat felt her hand pressed against the wetness of Kara’s pussy, impossibly wet given they hadn’t _done_ anything. “I’ve been so wet all day, Cat, imagining that on you, fucking me in your office, and I _want it_ , Cat.”

“My poor girl,” Cat replied, knowing she had passed the point of no return. “So hard up, aren’t you? It must have been so hard, all day, wondering whether I’d say yes. Or whether I’d say no and let you go home by yourself. What would you have done if I’d said no, hmm, Kara? You’re too wet to think straight, aren’t you?” Cat asked rhetorically, but Kara gave a whimper of agreement anyway.

“I think you wouldn’t have made it home. You would have had to get yourself off, here, without me. What would you have done, if I hadn’t been here? Would you have fucked yourself on my sofa? Fingers inside yourself, frantic, head pushed into the cushion because it’s the closest you could get to smelling me?”

“Yesss,” Kara replied, as if the sound was dragged from her against her will.

“Well, we don’t have to wonder, because I want this as much as you. I want to be sat at my desk tomorrow, looking at that sofa and remembering the ways I made you come around me.”

Cat stood hastily, giving one last cursory glance out at the dark bullpen. She tore at the buttons of her shirt, and pulled down her skirt, while Kara hastily did the same. She pushed the strap-on up over her thighs, where it nestled against her pulsing clit.

“How do you want this, Kara? You wanted it so bad, tell me how I can make you mine.”

To her surprise, Cat felt strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her down back into her desk chair.

“Okay, in the chair, slow and steady. Surprising, but you always are…”

Cat’s voice trailed off, as she watched Kara sink down to her knees. She shuffled forwards towards Cat, and rested her hands on Cat’s knees.

Cat could see how shallow Kara’s breaths were, saw it in the rise and fall of her bare chest. Saw how Kara’s eyes were so _blue_ around her dark, widened pupils.

Without words, Kara leaned forward, and opened her mouth over the top of the strap-on. She kissed the tip gently, and Cat could swear she could feel the sensation of Kara’s lips moving over her.

“Good _God,_ Kara,” Cat moaned, watching as Kara got bolder with her movements at Cat’s pleasured groan. Kara wrapped her lips around the tip, moving her head down the shaft inch-by-inch until most of it had disappeared inside of her mouth.

She moved slowly up, sucking harshly as she did, and Cat looked in awe at the wonder before her.

Kara moved down once again, almost all the way down, and Cat jolted her hips sharply, unintentionally, the movement forcing the rest of her shaft down Kara’s throat who reared back at the movement.

Kara’s mouth separated from the strap-on, a line of spit hanging between her bottom lip and the tip. She wiped at her mouth roughly, looking at Cat with pleading eyes.

“Please. Please, Cat, do that, I…I want you to take me like this. Don’t hold back.”

Cat’s eyed darkened, and she felt a dark pulse shoot through her at the idea of taking Kara this way, getting to have Kara in a way no one ever had before.

“You’re my good girl, aren’t you?” Cat asked rhetorically, threading her fingers through Kara’s hair and bringing her mouth down to the tip again. “I’m going to get so deep inside of you you can’t _breathe.”_

Kara whimpered at the promise, sliding her mouth down the shaft, following the push of Cat’s hands.

Cat set a punishing pace, heels planted flat on the floor to help her raise her hips, forcing her cock past Kara’s lips without pause. Kara moaned ineffectively around the stretch of the cock, feeling a tug at her throat with each thrust, and a building ache in her clit whenever Cat spoke.

“Look at you. You save the world and you could break it, but that would mean you wouldn’t get to have my cock in your mouth. Feel that, feel me tapping the back of your throat? _No one_ will ever get so far inside of you, Kara, no one,” Cat said fiercely. “No one will get you on your knees for them, no one deserves it, just me. You’re mine, so fucking _take it.”_

Kara moved her head even quicker over the shaft, her pussy clenching around nothing, but more desperate to be filled than she ever had in her life. To be held like this, to feel so contained, tore away all of the stress of her day, of having to think, and be responsible for so much.

She wanted Cat to take it all away.

“I could fuck your mouth all day, Kara. If it meant having you on your knees, I’d fire everyone out there so none of them got to see you, but I’d get to fill your throat. _Every. Damn. Second_ ,” Cat ground out, punctuating each word with short, sharp thrusts. “I’m so close, Kara. Only you can get me like this. You’ve not even touching me and I know I’m going to come with my cock in your mouth.”

Kara’s moaning turned to a scream around the strap-on, and she pressed her thighs together, the pressure just enough to bring her to a harsh orgasm. At the sound of Kara’s pleasure, Cat’s hips thrust up once more and she too climaxed, feeling the rough texture of leather against her heated clit.

Cat pushed her hips up once more, thrusting weakly, before pulling Kara gently away from the strap-on. Sluggishly, Cat reached out for Kara’s hands, and tugged slightly to get Kara to her feet.

Mindful of the temporary appendage, Kara sat on the edge of Cat’s lap, looking deeply into her eyes.

“You were so beautiful, Kara,” Cat said gently, brushing away a tendril of Kara’s hair and tucking it behind her ear. “You are always so, so beautiful.”

Kara leaned in at the sweet words, capturing Cat’s lips and reaching a hand down to softly, almost affectionately, rub against her breast.

“Kara…you’ve earned happiness. Let me show you, darling,” Cat whispered, and Kara watched as Cat palmed the strap-on, guiding it towards Kara who lifted herself up over the tip before sinking down.

She started quickly, but Cat’s eyes on hers slowed her down as much as the hands on her hips. Cat reached for Kara’s hands, and wrapped them around her neck until Kara held her in a tight grip.

“You’ve been lonely for too long, Kara. And I’ve been lonely for longer, but you deserve it less than anyone in the world. _I’m_ the lucky one – never think you’re lucky, Kara, luck has nothing to do with it. You’re deserving Kara. You’ve earned me, you earn me everyday,” Cat whispered in the space between their bodies, as Kara ground her hips down onto Cat, the strap-on pushing steadily into Kara’s wetness.

“When I’m in this office, I’m someone who I’ve spent years building, trying to be. And I never feel as right being me as when I’m with you, like this. Even when I’m in a room commanding people, when I’m making edits or when I’m breaking a story, it’s not home like it is being inside of you.”

“Cat, I-“

“My work, my son, the rest of my life- that’s what gets me up in the morning, but Kara, you – you’re the reason I wake up smiling.” Kara smiled in response to Cat’s sweet words, but Cat remained serious even as she thrusted upwards into Kara.

“I can be having the worst day and I know I just need to turn on these TVs behind us and look at you. My beautiful girl, knowing you’re there, doing such good, I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Cat’s breath became shallow as she moved her hands to the small of Kara’s back, aiding her thrusts, and pushing Kara down onto her cock, the wet slap each time they connected pushing her further to the edge.

“I see you saving people, with this body, these arms, and you’re _so strong._ Watching you like that, I remember what your hands can do, the people you save. I don’t deserve you, Kara, not one person in this universe deserves how good, how beautiful you are. But I’ll take you, Kara, because I know I will die giving you the best I can because you’ve earned it.”

“Cat, please, please,” Kara murmured rapturously, feeling how slick she had become at Cat’s words.

“I will always do my best to keep you happy and healthy, Kara. Remember,” Cat said almost desperately, as she reached with one hand to brush Kara’s clit. “That whatever happens, whatever darkness you have to deal with, you will always have a home with me. Always.”

Cat leaned down, and took one of Kara’s nipples between her lips, sucking softly with a mewling sound that Kara could scarcely believe came from Cat.

Cat pulled away after a minute, to lick gently at the nipple, as the burning in Kara’s stomach grew, slowly building over time. Cat reached up a hand, cupping Kara’s face gently with her palm and marvelling at the soft skin under her hands.

“I’m in love with you, Kara Danvers,” Cat said simply, looking into Kara’s eyes, the first time the words had passed between them. Kara felt that she would have fallen apart there, if not for Cat’s firm embrace keeping her up. “You’ll never have to worry about being alone again. I love you, and I will always be there.”

“I love you too, Cat. I’m so in love with you I don’t remember what it was like to not love you.”

Kara moved her hands down to Cat’s breasts, tweaking a nipple with each hand, before leaning in and kissing Cat.

With Cat’s tongue moving loosely with hers, and feeling the weight of having Cat Grant beneath her, between her thighs, having _her love,_ Kara came, moving her head to bury into the juncture of Cat’s neck.

Cat ran a soothing hand down Kara’s back, even as she came after Kara rocked her hips down one more time to push Cat over the edge. Her orgasm was long, and exhausting, and neither woman could move afterwards.

Cat reached up to push damp strands of her out of Kara’s face, with Kara making no effort to move off of her body.

“Let’s go home, Kara.”


End file.
